The invention relates generally to a light on a cap which illuminates dark areas and permits freedom of both hands and feet to perform various actions with greater efficiency and safety.
Illumination by lighting apparatuses attached to a hat have long been used by mankind to improve his efficiency. Goya, in the 17th Century, placed candles around the hatband to achieve a flickering light which gave an effect he sought to transfer to his paintings. The common miner's hat of the Industrial Revolution made extensive use of the carbide lamp attached to the hat for working in mineral mines and for cave explorations as well. The dry cell battery, the rechargeable, and lithium batteries are currently used in various types of headlights, which are usually spotlights. Such lights are frequently attached to hard hats and to various devices which encircle the head in a band-like fashion. These lights generally have a relatively narrow beam of the flashlight type, which beams can be focused to a given area by a reflector and a focusing lens. This limitation of general illumination of a wide area is characteristic of such headlighting apparatuses. In addition, if one wished to place the light in another location the supporting member must be removed from the subject.
Related applications can be found in the following cross references:
______________________________________ U.S. PATENT DOCUMENTS ______________________________________ 3,346,153 10/67 Galasso 4,406,040 9/83 Cannone 4,593,683 6/86 Blaha 4,991,068 2/91 Mickey 5,386,592 2/95 Checkeroski 5,412,545 5/95 Rising 5,567,038 10/96 Lary ______________________________________